ActionReaction
by ReiaGZ
Summary: Sequel to Eraser Room Fun and While the Mom’s Away. I suggest you read those two stories first in the order that they appear. For every action there is a reaction. See profile for my site address to read first 2 stories.
1. Default Chapter

**Action - Reaction******

**Author:        Kesha**

**Rating:        R**

**Category:        Ground Zero, Romance******

**Summary:        Sequel to Eraser Room Fun and While the Mom's Away.  I suggest you read those two stories first in the order that they appear.  For every action there is a reaction.**

**Disclaimer:     The characters and main plot of Roswell do not belong to me.  However the plot of this story does so chill out and enjoy.**

**(1)**

*** * * * * Max * * * * * **

"Maria Arabella Deluca, tell me you and Max aren't doing what I think you're doing."

Maria's first reaction was to jump up and explain but I held her still.  The blanket was the only thing covering our naked state.  Damn, what a predicament.  My attention tuned back into the shouting Amy.  

"And you, Max Evans, how could you?  I expected this from Michael, never you."

I could only stare in growing horror as she picked up a discarded shoe.  Thoughts of pain ran through my head.  "Mrs. Deluca, I can explain.  Ria and I, we love each other."

"My baby's too young for that type of love."  She threw the shoe and it hit me in the forehead.

Amy picked up an old umbrella that had been sitting by the front door for the longest.  I let Maria go as Amy charged at me.  Maria wrapped the blanket around herself completely as I reached for my pants.  Amy wasted no time before she started to beat her weapon across my shoulders.

"You…"

WHACK!

"Lecherous jerk…"

WHACK!

"Taking my baby's virginity…"

WHACK!

"Mom, stop!"  Maria tried to yank the umbrella from Amy's hand but Amy held strong as she continued to beat me.

"Not now young lady.  I'll deal with you later."

"Mom stop right this instant or I'll run out the house wearing nothing but this blanket while screaming bloody murder."  Maria yelled and stomped her foot.  She's so hot.

Amy stopped hitting me and stared at her daughter.  "Baby, you just don't understand.  I'm doing this for your own good."

"Mom, beating up Max is not the way to make me understand anything.  This is not totally his fault you know.  Despite my age I know my mind and my heart."

Amy started to speak but Maria cut her off.  "I think Max and I should get dressed before this discussion goes any further."

Amy let out a despondent sigh before dropping the umbrella.  "I guess I should be the adult here.  Maria you go get dressed in your room.  Max you go to the bathroom right there."

I turned to Amy before walking off.  "I really am sorry for letting you down Amy.  I should have showed more respect for you and Ria."

I could feel her eyes on me until I entered the bathroom.  Being with Maria was the greatest moment in the world but damn is the shit about to hit the fan.

*** * * * * Maria * * * * * **

I can't believe my mom just caught Max and I having sex.  Of all the times for her to come home early, she had to pick this moment.  After we got dressed we gathered in the kitchen where she proceeded to spend two hours lecturing us on the consequences of our actions.  It wouldn't have been so bad if she had not punctuated every other sentence with a teary 'Maria how could you do that at such a young age.' 'Max what were you thinking?'

She lectured to us about birth control, teen pregnancy, and how raising a kid at such a young age could keep us from fulfilling our dreams.  And by the time she was through I felt really bad about disappointing her.  She had such hopes that I wouldn't fall into the same mistakes that she made.

Sure I hated disappointing my mom but my actions were not jumped into lightly.  I thought long and hard about having sex with Max…  Well okay not long, _but_ I did put a lot of hard thought into it.  _Okay_, maybe, _just maybe_, the only hard thing I was Max.  I mean, what girl wouldn't at that point in time?

Still, I know what love is.  I know how love feels.  And the feelings I have for Max, surely it must be love.  _Right?_  Never have I ever wanted someone as much as I wanted (_still want_) him.  Not even Michael has made me as wanton as Max.  Those hours with Max were totally mind blowing.

"Maria, are you going to let that phone rang all day?"  My mom yelled from downstairs.  

I glared evilly at the invasion to my thoughts.  "Hello?"

"Hey, Maria."  I sighed with guilt.  Why her?  Why now?

"Hey Liz, how's it going?"

"Fine.  I was just calling to see why you weren't in school today?"

I fell back on my bed before answering.  "I wasn't feeling to well."

"Oh?  I hope it isn't anything serious?"  She probed.

"Just a little worn out."  I said then grinned as I thought about why I was worn out.  Her next words killed my brief happy mood.

"Max cornered me in the Eraser Room today."

"What?"  I practically jumped up off the bed.  How could he?

Liz sighed unaware of my rising anger.  "Yeah but he only wanted to talk."

"Oh?  About?"  I decided to calm a little to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"His destiny and my reaction to it.  He was telling me how he could never fall in love with someone just because he was predestined to.  He told me that I lacked faith in him and that I never truly loved him in the first place."

Wow!  "Did he say anything else?  What was your response?"  I sat back against my bed's headboard and began twirling the phone cord around my fingers.

"I didn't know what to say.  I mean the things he was telling me only made me think over the past year."  She sighed again.  "He told me that what we shared last year was not love.  He doesn't even think it was lust."

"What do you think it was?"  I was curious to know her thoughts.  

"I think he's right.  It wasn't love or lust.  He healed me.  I felt gratitude.  He told me of his origins and we fell into the pattern of protect the Czechs.  I've been thinking about what he said all day."  She repeated.  "It was never love."

I didn't know what to say.  Finally I started to speak when she suddenly interrupted me.  "He told me that he thinks he's found real love."

"He did?"  I was shocked.  I didn't think we would tell anyone this soon.

"Yeah."  She said softly.  "He did."

"Liz, I…"  She hung up.

**TBC**


	2. 2

****

ACTION - REACTION

Maria - So you finally decided to update our story hunh?

Reia - Figured it was about time. Are you mad that it took so long?

Max - I am. I'm so horny right about now. I need my Maria fix.

Maria - Max don't you ever pay attention. This fic will only be rated R.

Max - ::pouts:: but why?

Reia - FF.net doesn't accept NC 17 anymore. Gotta be mindful of the kiddies.

Max - Can't you just post the NC parts on another site. Like your message board? 

Maria - Not to change the subject or anything but did you know that Roswell and all of it's characters don't belong to you, Reia? It belongs to some people I can't think of right now. 

Max - ::glaring at Reia:: You said you owned me body and soul. You lied. I suppose you lied when you said that you liked feedback as well.

Reia - Nope that was the truth. Love feedback, hate flames so don't even try it.

Maria - N E Way I think you just need to get on with the story. If you need us for any plot ideas just look for us in the Eraser Room. Max and I have some unfinished business While the Mom's Away. *shameless plug* ::rolls eyes:: Honestly Reia, we're not going to continue doing your dirty work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(LIZ)

My ex boyfriend is dating my best friend.

It hurts knowing that she has come to mean more to him that I ever did. He's shared more with her than he's ever shared with me. What makes it worse is that I've felt this connection with him ever since he healed me that day but it wasn't love. I thought it was and that became my obsession.

A week ago he came to me asking that I meet him in the eraser room. My heart sped up in anticipation. I just knew that he wanted to get back together with me. I thought that he was going to say those words that I've been wanting to hear all summer long. 'Liz I still love you. I forgive you for walking away from me after finding out about our past. I choose you over destiny.'

I hate being wrong. 

*_flashback_*

__

My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands  
Standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
I gave my best to you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry  


"Liz, I'm not telling you all of this to hurt your feelings. I totally forgive you for leaving. Because it took your leaving to make me re evaluate the things that happened last. Mostly our relationship,"

It was at that moment that I knew I was about to regret my actions at the end of the school year. I remained silent. Mentally urging him to continue.

On and on he talked about how we both misinterpreted the connection that we felt when he healed me. I felt myself agreeing. Those feelings were sudden and overwhelming but I still loved him never the less. 

"I think…" He shook his head. "I know that I've found the one Liz. My true heart. What we have is hard to explain. All I can say is, 'She means the world to me.'"

I knew he and I weren't meant to be. I mean this is the reason I left after all. He was in love with Tess before being sent here.

"I don't blame you for leaving. I actually want to thank you. Your decision gave me time to think and make a few choices of my own. I told her how I feel. She feels the same way. The only regret we have is that our love will hurt some of the people that we value as friends. You being one of them."

He stared at me in an expectant manner. Waiting… For what I could not figure out.

*end flashback*

I found myself unable to relive the rest of that angst filled moment. I held my pillow over my face and used it to drown out my screams of frustration. To think that all these years I thought it was me that he was yearning for only to find out that it was her all along.

(ALEX)

Change is inevitable. Friendships come and go. Yet love always seems to pop up in the most unexpected of places. The oddest being the newly formed relationship between Maria and Max.

Isabel ditched me as soon as she found out about her 'Destiny'. Liz ran away and Michael. Well let's just say that Michael was Michael. Maria found out about 'Destiny' and went on what I would like to call Michael withdrawal. Day after day she called him only to be ignored like an annoying feather. I could feel her pain.

I must admit I wasn't much help. I had my on emotions to deal with. I couldn't be bothered by anyone else's. I wished that I could run away like Liz but despite what many think I'm not a coward. I like to face my problems head on. Luckily Max came along and pulled us out of our funk.

*flashback*

__

I'm gonna make a change

For once in my life

Gonna feel real good

Gonna make a difference

Gonna make it right

__

"Listen you guys. It's time for us to make a few changes." Max walked up to us and sat in the seat across from Maria.

Maria and I looked at each other and then at him. "Such as?"

"Well for one thing we need to stop moping around. Everyday, the same old thing. Wake up, mope. Come here, mope. Go home, mope some more. We're too young to be this depressed."

"What else is there to do? My heart can't take much more."

"Wow, Alex. That's pretty melodramatic." Max said while rolling his eyes. "Anyway, so what if my sister can't recognize a good thing when it's biting her on the ass. Don't let her be the end of your world."

That shut me up. He had a point. "And Maria, Michael is not worth your tears. Hell at this point in the game he isn't even worth your words. You have a lot to give and you need to find a guy who deserves it all."

Maria smiled. "Yeah you're right. So what do you suggest we do?"

*end flashback*

After that we became the new and improved Three Musketeers. But after awhile I came to the realization that I was slowly but surely becoming a third wheel. Max and Maria were getting close. Very close. So when Liz stopped by my house with tears in her eyes, sobbing about how she found out they were now an item, I wasn't surprised at all.

'Of course after the end of this past summer nothing seemed to surprise me anymore.'

(MAX) 

Maria decided that our relationship was progressing far to quickly. "Before you know it we'll be married with six kids. I don't know about you but I'm to young for stretch marks."

Okay now the question that was running through my mind was, 'How in the world would I end up with stretch marks?'. Something told me that I had better tune back in to what she was saying. You know, dating Maria takes a lot of hard work and dedication. Believe me when I say that that girl has serious attitude when things don't go her way. 

****

::slap::

"Ouch, what was that for?"

A serene smiled graced her face. 'Oh oh!' We've been dating less than a week and already I find that I'm a whipped boy. Better not let Alex and Kyle find out about this new development. 

"Pay attention Maxi."

My eyes bulged and I began to sputter. "I refuse to allow you to call me Maxi. I refuse to be named after a feminine product."

"Now back to our relationship." You ever get the feeling that you've been ignored. "I think we should start over. We started things from the middle by jumping each other's bones."

She rolled her eyes at my wolfish grin. "Anyway! We need to go back to the basics. The dating stage or as I like to call it the getting to know you better stage."

Don't you hate when women decide to flip the script? "Maria, what do you call this past summer? I've learned a lot about you then." Damn, it's so frustrating being denied access to the Maria loving was just plain wrong.

"No Max. This past summer has been the 'We so need to get over our exes stage. Anyway, Tess and I were talking about she and Alex have just started dating."

"Tess and Alex are dating?" Hell, when did this happen.

Maria sent an evil glare my way. "Yes they're dating. You better not interrupt me again."

"I'm sorry baby. Shock just set in." Whipped!

She just threw her hand up at me. "Anyway! Listening to Tess gush on and on about their first date made me realize that we haven't had a first date yet. So, I've decided that you are going to ask me out for our first date." She graced me with a sweet smile.

I managed to look totally clueless. No hardship on my end. In my mind I could see Kyle and Alex making whipping motions. What happened to me being the one to wear the pants in this relationship? When did I lose my rights as the guy?

She stamped her foot like a petulant child. "Well?"

I sighed. I rather be whipped then without her. Besides that guys will never know. "Hey, Maria, I was wondering if you had any plans for this Friday night?"

She grinned. "Well, gee Max, I don't know. Let me check my calendar to see. Why do you want to know?"

It's official I'm in love with an evil psychotic woman. "Well if you're not too busy I was thinking maybe you and I could go out for dinner and possible a movie?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great. Pick you up at seven?"

"Okay. I'll be ready." She her smile grew as she proceeded to push me out the front door. "You have to go now. Mom is on her way home and we are not supposed to be alone together in your nor mine."

I sighed as she slammed the door in my face. "I swear. The things I go through for love."

TBC

Author's Notes: The links to Eraser Room Fun and While the Mom's Away can be found on my message board. 


End file.
